


Abandoned Sons

by RoseWin67 (DaemonRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/RoseWin67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel doesn't really get along with his brother Gabriel. Then Gadreel is imprisoned and Gabriel is hiding; he is also a Trickster and he comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned Sons

“Hey, Gaddy! What did you do to piss Dad off?” The archangel asks his brother, the lollipop still between his grinning lips.

“None of your business, Gabe,” says Gadreel, giving Gabriel a bitchface that shouldn’t leave any room for arguments.

“Oh, come on, tell me your dirty little secret.” The shorter angel tries the puppy dog eyes, brown and pleading, but Gadreel, knowing his brother long enough, is immune.

“Never.” He leaves a pouting archangel behind.

 

***

The prison is just blank walls and a heavy locked door. Gadreel doesn’t mind very much. He knows he deserves his imprisonment. It’s been some time now that he’s in his prison cell, it must be centuries and he’s starting to get bored. Visitors aren’t allowed so the angel is surprised when he hears someone coming towards his cell. Gadreel doesn’t recognize the other angel at first because he hasn’t seen him in a long time. The visitor has a big grin on his face and winks at Gadreel who frownes in confusion before he acknowledges who it is.

“Gabriel?”

“Hi, Gaddy. How is imprisonment?”

Gadreel ignores the question. A quick glare before he asks, “What are you doing here?”

The archangel smiles at him. “I thought you might want to stretch your legs a little.” Gabriel produces a key from who knows where and opens the door. “Don’t worry, nobody’s gonna notice.” Gabriel’s smile seems honest, so Gadreel doesn’t say anything and they fly down to Earth.

A lot has changed since he’s been here the last time.

“Where have you been all this time?” He asks the archangel who is now chewing on a chocolate bar.

“Everywhere. But I like it here and enjoy messing with the humans,” Gabriel grins.

“You’re a coward,” Gadreel states. “Rebelling and then hiding and leaving your brothers and sisters behind.”

Gabriel shrugs. “Getting arrested for letting Luci’s pet into the garden wasn’t your brightest hour either.”

Gadreel laughes. “Touché.”


End file.
